3 Men And A Chao
by VanillaREM
Summary: When Cream goes somewhere for week and can't bring Cheese along with her, she leaves the chao with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles...
1. Cream's Vacation

Yeah! My second Sonic fic! I'm just gonna dive right in! In a minute. I'd just like to thank Japanese Sonic fan AOI for the inspiration of this fic! Wonder if he can read this (if he reads this in the first place)? Anyway, you can check out his comics at Team Artail. I really recommend this master of Sonic doujinshi to all Sonic fans (But you have to understand Sonic Adventure for a couple for them)!

1. Cream's Vacation

"I can't take you this time, Cheese," Cream whimpered, holding her chao at arm's length. "So I'm going to leave you with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, okay? They'll be able to take care of you, I know they will."

"Chao, chao..." Cheese trailed off, looking sullen in Cream's arms. Cream looked up as she came to Tails' house. She took the heavy bag off her back, and accidentally flung it at the door. Cream gasped in horror.

"Coming! Coming!" yelled Tails. "Whoa! What the?"

Cream peered through the hole in the door where the bag had slammed through. "Whoops...Sorry about that, Mr. Prower..."

"I guess there's no point in me locking the door now, huh?" Tails sighed as Cream stepped through the hole.

"Hey, Cream...Whoa! Did you do that?!" Sonic exclaimed, walking into the room, Knuckles following closely behind.

"Sorry, it was the bag..."

"So, what are you here for, Cream?" asked Knuckles, stretching and yawning, having just woken up. "If you came to be alone with Tails, Sonic and I'll leave..."

Sonic jabbed him in the ribs. "We're taking care of Cheese, remember, Knucklehead?"

"Don't call me that! Sonic...Sonic...Sonic toothbrush!"

Sonic snickered. "Hah...That didn't even make sense!"

"Yeah? Haven't you seen the adverts on TV? I'll brush my teeth with you when I'm done with you!"

"And, cue the fight scene!" Tails said, bringing down his hand as the echidna and the hedgehog disappeared in a cloud of dust. "Okay, then...What do we have to know about taking care of Cheese?"

"Cheese is a very good chao, so she shouldn't be too hard to take care of," Cream began. "Make sure she does her exercises each day, and she only likes to eat triangle fruit. ONLY TRIANGLE FRUIT. Otherwise she gets cranky and starts to think you don't like her. Make sure to supervise her drawing—I don't want her drawing anything inappropriate again. And when she plays with her toy car, keep an eye on her, because she likes running over pedestrians. Don't mistreat her, or I'll mistreat you."

Tails laughed dryly. "You wouldn't hurt me like that, would you?"

"Do you really wanna find out?"

"No, that's okay."

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Prower, I'll see you in a week!" Cream finished, slamming the door so hard behind her that a picture fell off the wall and broke up the fight between Sonic and Knuckles.

They paused, and stared at the picture frame for a moment before yelling, "DIE PICTURE OF TAILS' PARENTS!" and tackling it.

Tails sighed again and looked to Cheese, smiling blankly back at him. "Okay, then... Welcome to my house, Cheese. Feel free to make yourself at home."

Cheese didn't react, keeping the same expression as before as se hovered in the air. Tails waved his hand in front of her face. "Cheese? Cheese? Hello? Cheese!" No change. He shrugged it off and picked up the knapsack, dropping back to the ground under its weight. The weight dropped him through the floor and into the basement.

Again, Sonic and Knuckles stopped fighting and peered down the new hole in Tails' house. "You okay, Tails?" Sonic called.

There was some hesitation, but the reply was definitely, "I think I'll keep the bag in the basement..."

* * *

Eh...Kinda weird...But as always, your opinion is more important than mine, so please review. Is it a good idea, or just plain stupid? Please give me your input! 


	2. A Chao Too Fast For Sonic!

To Reviewer (sorry, can't remember who you are): I know for a fact that Cheese is a girl. I thought she was a guy at first, but I've heard many references to her being a girl. I can't remember exactly where, but I know I have... And yes, it was the actual Cream the actually said it.

2. A Chao Too Fast For Sonic?!

"Take a look at this list, geez!" Tails exclaimed, letting the scroll of paper unroll.

Knuckles flopped down on the couch beside him and snatched the paper from Tails' hand. "Wash every night...read bedtime stories... monitor naptime... keep on a leash when taken outside...keep away from Knuckles' mouth... WHAT?! What's that supposed to mean?"

Tails took it back from his gloved hand. "A dog's mouth is cleaner than yours. You might want to think of brushing once in a while, Knuckles."

"Rouge was right—echidnas do smell. Probably because they've been extinct for years! Don't feel bad about the smell just because you're a rotting corpse, Knux," Sonic chimed in.

"Oh yeah? How 'bout I give you a rotten knuckle sandwich?" Knuckles roared, taking after Sonic through Tails' house once more.

"You watch too much TV!" Tails heard Sonic yell in reply as he saw Cheese sitting in front of the screen door and wistfully watching the wind blow through the trees outside. Tails smiled at the chao sitting there so serenely amid the chaos that Sonic and Knuckles were wreaking on the house.

Tails got up from where he sat and moved to stand behind Cheese, his hand rested on the latch ready to open it. "You wanna go out, Cheese?"

The chao nodded, the innocent look on her face charming Tails into submission. "You're so cute!" he said as he flung open the door, startling the birds from the nearby treetops and squashing a spider that had got caught in the door.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese chanted before taking off at a breakneck speed through the door. Tails stood in the doorway, watching the chao depart.

"Oh...She's so cute! It sounded like she said, 'bye-bye' in her chao language!" Tails exclaimed just as Sonic and Knuckles ground to a halt behind him.

Knuckles rushed to the door and shielded his eyes from the sun to see Cheese quickly disappearing. "Tails! You idiot! You're not supposed to let Cheese out without her being on a leash!"

Tails turned to Knuckles with hearts in his eyes. "But she was so cute...That look in her eyes said she really had to go take a—"

"Thank you!" Knuckles interrupted. He leaned out further to try to see Cheese. "Wow... I think that Cheese might be moving faster than Sonic."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? And no one's faster than me, cause I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic yelled as he zipped out the door only to be caught in the opening with Tails and Knuckles, who had moved at the same time.

"Hey, lemme out!"

"That's my leg, peabrain!"

"On the count of three," Tails began the countdown. "One, two, three!"

The three shot out of the doorway and landed in a heap. Sonic was the first to recover. "Get back here, you...you..." he trailed off and looked down to Knuckles for support.

Knuckles crawled out from under a dazed Tails. "Chao?"

"What he said!" Sonic finished, dashing off towards the desert, where Cheese was headed.

"Come on, Tails! We've gotta help Sonic!" yelled Knuckles as he grabbed one of Tails' tails and ran.

"Wha?"

"Hah! You're mine!" Sonic said, closing in on Cheese. He reached out to grab her but she took to the air. Sonic made a giant leap, but missed.

Tails followed her. He kept on her tail, literally.

"TAILS! You're right on top of her! Bring her back down!" Knuckles yelled.

"And keep in mind this fic's only PG-13, Tails..." added Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tails grabbed her, but she slipped out of his grip and flew too fast to be caught up to. "No! Come back! You were good!"

Cheese swooped for the ground and headed for a mini-waterfall.

"Wow! A waterfall and river right in the middle of the desert!" cried Knuckles as he and Sonic came up to it.

"Ever heard of the Nile, knucklehead?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Knucklehead! Knucklehead!"

"And cue fight scene," Tails groaned as he landed. He saw Cheese head straight for the waterfall and enter a small hole in the rock behind the torrent of water. "Great. Now I can never see her again."

"What's worse is what'll Cream think?" Sonic asked rhetorically, holding off Knuckles with one hand. "We can't come back empty-handed. Hey, I know! We'll make a doll that looks like Cheese. Cream's not too bright, that should fool her!"

"Don't talk about Cream like that!" Tails countered.

Sonic stared him down with a devilish smirk. "Ooh! Someone's got a crush on her, eh?"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Prove it!"

Just then, Knuckles broke free of Sonic's grip. Sonic and Tails leapt out of the way as Knuckles barrelled forward in a flurry of fists and into the water. He reached the water and continued flailing, breaking the whole rock with his fists, creating a tunnel for the three of them to climb through.

Tails and Sonic stared, dumbfounded.

"Or we could follow her," Tails offered, his eyes still locked on Knuckles.

They both walked leisurely after him. "Hey, keep it up, my personal boring machine!" Sonic called over the din.

* * *

You know, everybody, I could use your ideas, too. I'm not much of a comedian, so if you all could give me ideas to feed off of, that would be great. Meh, I'm more one of those Shadow-like people that doesn't like having fun the same way as everyone else and has a weird sense of humour... 


	3. Sonic's Squishy

Thanks a lot to all reviewers! That's right, I want our ideas, too! I've got a couple things up my sleeve, but it's nice to have fan-additions as well.

3. Sonic's Squishy

Having bored a larger tunnel through the thick rock, Knuckles collapsed in a mud puddle on reaching the end. Sonic and Tails stepped on him to set foot in the strange new place.

"Hey, thanks again, buddy," Sonic said, hearing Knuckles grumble but still not lifting his head.

"Where are we?" asked Tails, looking around the small grassy area. It was surrounded by rocky walls and had a waterfall with another cave behind it. There were a couple of trees and a small pool, which the waterfall fed.

"More importantly, where'd Cheese get to?" Sonic added, placing his hands on his hips. "We'd better find her before we find out if she really is a girl."

"Hey! What's that?" Tails cried, seeing something poke its head out from one of the trees. He ran over to the tree and knelt down. "Everything will be okay. I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Oh sure, that's what he SAYS," Knuckles muttered, getting up and moving to stand beside Sonic.

Sonic looked at him to see the mud splayed all down Knuckles' front. He covered his nose. "P.U. You smell, Knuckles. What was that?"

Knuckles gave him a sideways glance, spitting out some of the substance that had got into his mouth. "Maybe it's better if I didn't know."

Tails reached out his hand, and to his surprise, a chao emerged from behind the tree.

"Hey! It's Cheese!" Sonic exclaimed. "Grab her, Tails, so we can get back home!"

"Cheese is blue, stupidhead! That chao's red!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic looked at Knuckles oddly. "Stupidhead? You've gotta admit, even for you, that's lame."

Knuckles motioned to the mud smeared down his front. "You want me to hug you?"

Tails stood up and watched the chao as it moved closer to him and examined him by sniffing. "Do I smell nice?" he asked.

The chao stopped after a while and looked up at Tails. The look on its face captured Tails. It was so cute and innocent...

Tails turned back to Knuckles and Sonic. "Hey guys, I think he likes me!"

Tails turned back as he heard a growl. The chao snapped at him, and he leapt away. "Fine! Be that way!"

Knuckles walked over and picked up the chao, rocking it back and forth as he spoke. "I don't care whether this chao likes you or not, Tails. We've gotta find Cheese, and fast."

Tails and Sonic noticed the chao bouncing around happily in Knuckles' arms.

"He may not like me, but her likes you, Knuckles!" Tails said happily, pointing to the chao.

Knuckles stopped and looked at the chao himself, not having noticed its expressions. "What do ya know? He does! Well, we can't just leave him here. I shall keep him and call him Knuckles Junior!"

At that moment, Sonic turned around. "Oh! Two more chao!"

One was blue, and the other yellow. Tails ran over and picked up the yellow one. "Oooh! This one's so cute! I shall keep him and he shall be called Tails Junior! Or TJ, for short!"

Sonic claimed the blue one for himself and squished it against his body. "Oh! You're so cute and squishy! I shall keep you and call you Squishy and you shall be my squishy little chao!"

"Squishy?" Knuckles and Tails both asked in unison, but a death glare form Sonic silenced them.

"Yeah," Tails said warily, changing the subject to avoid Sonic's angered stare. "Um, let's take KJ, TJ, and Squishy with us to find Cheese. She's got to be somewhere in this garden." He held TJ at arm's length and admired him. "Have you seen our friend, Cheese, TJ?"

TJ continued to stare back with an overjoyed look. His eyes were closed and he had a huge smile on his face. Tails shook him a little. "Hello? TJ?" When there was still no reply, Tails shook the chao faster and harder with no change in result. "I think my chao's broken!"


	4. The Doctor Part 1

Thank you to reviewers, and...

To reviewer Prince Izzy1: Yeah, I just realized that. I also found "or we could follow her" at the end of chapter 2 when I think I meant to talk about Knux. Yeah, my dirty little author secret is that I don't edit my own stories. I'm so anxious to get them up that anything that slips through as I write it gets posted up there as well. But, thank you for pointing that out.

To reviewer Tarem: Me? A Comedian? Hahahahaha...Hey! You're one, too! Tell me another joke!

To reviewers PokemonHokeycon and Toonfreak: Thanks for the ideas! You'll see them popping up sooner or later throughout this thing. Everyone else can implant ideas in my mind as well!

4. The Doctor (Part 1)

"Your chao's broken? Maybe we can take TJ to a doctor," Knuckles offered, stepping up to Tails to see the overjoyed TJ.

Sonic held Squishy to his body, not letting it go at all. "Yeah, but where are we going to find a doctor around here? Don't forget, we still have to find Cheese."

Tails turned to look at the tunnel they had originally come through. "Maybe we should get out of this place and go find a doctor, then come back for Cheese later." He turned back to Knuckles and Sonic. "But of course, maybe Cheese has left this place already. She may have gone back, so we can search for her as we search for a doctor."

"Yeah—then let's go!" Sonic exclaimed, zipping off at top speed for the exit.

Knuckles and Tails walked leisurely past him. Knuckles stopped and clicked his tongue, shaking his head at the hedgehog. "Maybe next time you should slow down and actually AIM for the exit. That way you won't hit the wall. But you've gotta admit—that was a real sonic-boom."

"Yeah, and if that chao wasn't squishy before, it sure is now," Tails added.

"Shut...up!" Sonic managed to grumble even though his face was smushed against the rock.

Tails lead the way out through the tunnel, but as he entered, there was a blinding light. The three had been transported to a weird room with a small archway in the middle and a doorway on the other side.

"Hey, what's that weird music playing?" asking Sonic.

Knuckles started to dance. "Kinda catchy, huh?"

"Stop it. You've got two left feet," Sonic sneered.

"At least they don't run me into walls!"

"I say we try that doorway on the other side," Tails offered, pointing a gloved finger.

They raced over, and in another blinding light, they found themselves walking along a path to a small schoolhouse. A signboard appeared in front of them.

Knuckles read the sign aloud before it disappeared. "Chao Kindergarten. Oh. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't know echidnas could read," taunted Sonic.

Before Knuckles could reply, they stepped inside the schoolhouse and looked at each of the five doors. Tails read them out. "Fortune Telling, Principal, Classroom, Doctor, and WC. What's WC stand for?"

Sonic leapt forward. "I don't care, there's the doctor's office—let's get into it!"

"But aren't you curious as to what WC means?" Knuckles asked, taking Tails' side.

Sonic sighed. "Alright. Fine. But make it quick. I wanna get out of this place as soon as possible. The colours are killing my eyes..."

And so the three headed for the door marked WC. Knuckles held KJ in one hand and reached out to open the door with the other. It swung open wide, and the three heard a scream. Seeing what it revealed, they began to scream as well.

It was Rouge taking a—

(A/N: Please standby. Technical difficulties.)

Sonic rubbed his eyes. "Whew. I didn't need to see that."

"Hey, now the door's gone. Maybe that's for the better..." Tails muttered.

Knuckles had a distant look on his face. "That was a sight for sore eyes..."

"Yeah, whatever," Sonic trailed off, whirling around. That's when he noticed a bank of lockers. "Black Market? Cool!"

"Hey, Sonic! You were saying a moment ago that we should be getting to the doctor!" Tails exclaimed, watching Sonic rush over to the bank of lockers.

"I know, but I wanna see this first," Sonic replied, flinging the doors open. "Alright, whatcha got for sale? WHAT THE?!"

Tails and Knuckles appeared beside Sonic and saw the sight as well. Behind a counter stood a small robotic chao.

"Hi! I'm Omochao! How may I help you?"

(Tails: Omochao! You don't come in until later!")

(Omochao: "Whoops, sorry. The handwritten script I got is very hard to read. Who's handwriting is it?")

(Tails and Sonic look to Knuckles.)

(Knuckles: "Hey—you wanna try writing without separate fingers?")

Sonic shook his head to clear it, then looked back to the counter. Behind it stood a chao with sunglasses and a surgeon's mask.

"How may I help you?"

Sonic cocked his head. "What's on sale?"

"Take a look around."

A small reptilian doll caught Sonic's attention. "Ooh! I want that thing!"

Knuckles pushed in front. "Forget you, Sonic. What have you got on tap, man?"

The chao looked around shiftily and leant forward to whisper in Knuckles' ear. "You want a high or a low?"

"Either."

"We got weed, if that's what ya want?"

"I'll take it," Knuckles said, pulling a wallet.

Tails watched Knuckles take it out, confused. "Where do you keep that, exactly, Knuckles?"

Knuckles handed the chao a bunch of bills and took the small white pouch from the chao's hand, stashing it with the wallet. Wherever that was. "Great doing business with ya."

"How much is that doll?" asked Sonic.

"How much ya got?"

"I of pennies..."

"Not enough. But don't worry, these prices'll drop eventually."

There was a silence for a moment, then Sonic continued, "Do I have enough for it now?"


	5. The Doctor Part 2

To Reviewer kawaii kaloha: Thanks—good idea! Again, you'll see it. Maybe not this chap, maybe not the next chap, but in the rest of the fic.

To reviewer PokemonHokeycon: No problemo! ;) Looking forward to more from ya.

To reviewer Prince Izzy1: --...Probably right. I've never done that sort of thing before, either, mainly because I don't know a lot of the terminology that people use (I'm so outdated). Maybe I should have kept it that way...Just couldn't think of anything else you'd buy at a Black Market. Thanks for pointing that out. I really appreciate it. No more, then. You liked that part? It was actually an accident that popped into my head as I was writing it...What you would call a fortunate mistake. And the Rouge idea I got from a reviewer, so...I'm just trying to squeeze in all requests within proximity. I was actually doing the PG-13 just as a caution, as well. Didn't expect it to actually BE a PG-13. Oh well. Better safe than sorry.

5. The Doctor (Part 2)

"I'm going to see that doctor. I don't care what you guys are doing," Tails sighed, turning and heading to the doctor's office.

Knuckles hurried and caught up to him.

The two of them reached the door and Tails opened it. Suddenly TJ disappeared from his arms and appeared in the chair in the office.

"ACK! TJ! Are you okay?!" Tails exclaimed, flailing his arms to try to reach his chao.

Knuckles gasped and pointed out the other being in the office that he had just noticed. "Th-that chao! He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks!"

The chao threw his stethoscope like a blackjack at Knuckles' head. "Respect your elders! It's the Albert Einstein look."

"Vogue," Knuckles muttered before passing out.

The chao looked to TJ, staring him up and down. Tails watched as he shook his head in dismay.

"What is it? What is it, doctor? Give it to me straight—I can take it!" Tails pleaded.

"This is not good," the doctor began.

"What? What doesn't look good?"

The doctor looked up. "Huh? Oh—my hair. Your friend was right—I should've gelled it this morning..."

"WHAT ABOUT TJ??!" Tails screamed.

"Oh! Oh! Of course. Patience, my boy. Your chao's perfectly alright. Take good care of it."

Right away, TJ was back in Tails' arms and they both stood outside the doctor's office, Knuckles in an unconscious heap at their feet. Tails looked around the room for Sonic, and spotted him still at the Black Market. Leaving Knuckles there, he moved to stand at Sonic's side.

"Are we done here, Sonic?"

"Tails! It's rude to interrupt!" Sonic scolded abruptly before turning back to the chao with the mask. "How bout now? Is it less expensive? Can I buy it now? Do I have enough? Well? Do I?"

The chao looked at his wrist—even though there was no watch there. "Oh! What do ya know? It's closing time. Please come back another day." With that, he slammed the doors shut, catching Sonic's nose between them.

"Heny! Net my nose go!" cried Sonic as Tails stood, watching.

Sonic pulled as the chao just strained harder to close the door. After much more struggling, Tails flinched on hearing a sickening pop and the slam of locker doors.

"My nose!"

Tails opened his eyes to see Sonic bend down and pick up something small and black on the floor. He jumped as he felt what he thought was a hand land on his foot. He glanced downward and saw Knuckles' hand cupping the toe of his shoe. So he had managed to crawl over.

Sonic turned to Tails, and the fox's attention was immediately drawn to the new look of Sonic's face. Sonic stared wistfully at the black thing in the palm of his hand. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Go to the doctor..." groaned the heap at their feet.

"Not again," whined Tails. "I'll fix it for ya, Sonic! Let's just get back to the chao garden. I want out of this place right now."

A drop of red liquid fell from where Sonic's nose had been. It hit Knuckles' glove.

"It gives literal meaning to the game, Bloody Knuckles," Tails mused.

"Not funny!" Knuckled moaned, struggling to his feet.

Sonic made to dash for the door. "Let's get going, guys! We still have to find Cheese and get back before Cream comes home!" He sped off, as Knuckles and Tails winced on the loud crash.

Tails slowly moved to the door. "I wish he'd really watch for the door, for once..."

Knuckles prodded the hedgehog plastered to the wall beside the door. "Now that's what I call a Sonic Boom."

* * *

Um...I don't think I'll say anything much this time...Just, please tell me if it's getting stupid and give me your ideas of things you'd like to see...:D 


	6. The Waterfall

6. The Waterfall

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles re-entered the chao garden a couple of minutes later with their chao. Knuckles and Sonic pointed to Tails, noticing a game glitch.

"Hey, look! It's Ninetails!" exclaimed Sonic.

Knuckles pretended to throw something. "Ninetails, I choose you!"

Tails set TJ down and turned to see his tails, plus six.

(Knuckles: yo, miss author lady—watch your math.)

(Sonic: yeah, even Knuckles knows it! That's gotta be easy. The answer's four, anyway.)

(me: just let me fix the game glitch—and put your nose back on, Sonic.)

(Tails: But how can it be a game glitch if this is a literary work?)

(me: do you always have to be so technical? It's a plothole, ok! There—now you're back to two tails, Tails.)

(Tails: thanks)

"Okay!" cried Tails, stretching his arms. "Should we get looking for Cheese again?"

"Sure," sighed Sonic. "We've got nothing else to do."

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Knuckles. "I've got a Master Emerald to guard!"

Sonic stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Sorry, Knux—I meant to say 'we've got nothing BETTER to do'."

As Knuckles lunged forward, Tails pointed out the waterfall across a small pond. "Hey—why don't we try there?"

"Try where?" asked Knuckles.

"There."

"Where!"

"The waterfall!"

"No way!" yelled Sonic. "I'm not going near the water! All those chao here! Who knows what's in there!"

"Hydrophobe..." Knuckles grumbled.

Just then, Sonic noticed a certain small blue chao whimpering and struggling in the pond. "SQUISHY!" he gasped. "NEVER FEAR! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS PRESENT!" Without another word, he dove into the pool and grabbed a hold of the tiny chao.

Tails and Knuckles followed him to the edge of the pool. Tails picked up TJ and flew across to a ledge on the other side of the pool. "So much for not going into the water."

"Um, you might wanna use those flying skills of yours, again, Tails," Knuckles groaned, gliding across. "Sonic's panicking in the shallow water, again."

After Tails had saved Sonic, the three stood on one of the ledges beside the waterfall, trying to take in their surroundings.

"Hey! Look at this!" Knuckles suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"This!"

"WHAT?"

"THIS!"

"He means the strange hole behind the waterfall, Sonic," Tails said, glaring at the hedgehog.

At the comment, TJ leapt out of Tails' arms and went through the waterfall to land on the ledge of the tunnel.

"I'm not going in there. You can't make me," Sonic growled, crossing his arms and shrinking away.

Following TJ's lead, KJ and Squishy were drenched by the waterfall as well as they passed through to the tunnel.

"Well, whatcha gonna do now, Sonic? Your chao just abandoned you," Knuckles smirked.

"Yours, too!"

Tails pushed past them and leapt through the waterfall. His fur was drenched from head to toe, but he seemed happy nonetheless. "It's a little cold, but it's alright, Sonic! Come on over!"

"No!" Sonic whirled away from the waterfall to show his disapproval.

"Don't be such a pansy!" With that, Knuckles picked up Sonic and threw him across the gap. "Ooops..."

"Great job. Can't you throw?" Tails yelled at him.

"A punch, but not Sonic, I guess..." Knuckles jumped the gap and then reached down to pull up Sonic from the bottom of the waterfall.

Sonic flew onto the ledge and shook himself off. After recovering from the shock of the impact and fall, he glared at Knuckles. "YOU'RE SO STUPID! YOU THREW ME INTO THE WALL! CAN YOU AIM NEXT TIME, YOU—"

"Hey, at least you're dry, now," Knuckles tried to console as he shrugged off the rapid fire of insults.

"Oh no! The chao are going further into the tunnel!" Tails cried. He was still dripping wet. Just as the dry Sonic stood up to follow, Tails shook himself off like a wet dog.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH! TAILS!"


End file.
